Two Is better than one
by Pinky57
Summary: What if Rose, Emmett, Alice and Bella came to get Edward? What would happen? Read and find out what I think :P Edward's POV.


They said no and dammit I was going to get what I wanted. If Bella was dead I'd die too....Bella... The whole world seemed to cease existence without her. The whole world was meaningless. My existence was meaningless. I was pacing, thinking of a plan to force the Volturi to kill me. I thought through the idea of hunting humans, but I wouldn't want to disappoint Carlisle. Then I thought about just walking into the sun. I thought about the time I'd first shown Bella how I looked in the sun and smiled, I was still pacing in the shadows of a corridor and I decided to wait until noon, the highest point of the sun, for the literal suicide mission I was about to undergo in a few hours, I was unsurprisingly happy. I was ignoring the voices in my head, until I head familiar tones. I concentrated harder, and recognized Emmett, Alice and Rosalie. I started to pace faster, and I was panicking.

_I hope he doesn't do anything stupid. Edward, dude if you're listening, I'm not lying, Bella's alive and right here with us. I don't know how she's gonna react so prepare an apology. _Emmett thought. _It's a good thing we didn't bring Jasper, look at all tose people! _

_I'm so sorry, I just didn't see this type of reaction in you, like some love-sick romeo. Edward, if you're out there and listening, I'm so sorry. I was much to selfish. I just wanted you to come home so we can be a family again. This is all my fault. _Rosalie thought, _Emmett's thinking the truth, she's here, with us. Don't do anything stupid. I swear, we're not lying. _

_Edward, she's alive she's right here, she's coming with us, we'll be where you're at shortly, just be patient. I did see her jump, but I went to Forks and she was fine and I saw your plan...I'm so sorry...I know you're mad at me, just get over it, Bella's here...Just stay calm, don't do anything stupid. _Alice thought.

I was thinking that they were lying, but I decided to trust them. I could hear them, so they weren't that far, about a mile or so. If they were right, Bella would be here, with me, shortly. I sighed and I then heard a horn honking and four car door slams, so they were "telling" me the truth, and I believed it even more when I heard them running and heard the heartbeat I'd thought I'd never hear again, I cracked the door open and they were all in red robes, with the hoods over their heads I counted four people running towards the place I was hiding. Alice was the first to come through the door, followed by Emmett, Rosalie and the fourth person didn't drop the hood of their face, but Alice ran behind them and took of the hood, and sure enough it was Bella, she looked different, she was paler and her heartbeat had been weakened...Had I done that? Yes. I had been just the person to break her heart. She also looked thinner, she hadn't been eating, and neither had I, for that matter. But she was here, alive. That's all that mattered. I knew by the look on her face that she was not pleased with me, at the moment, I wasn't pleased with myself. I hated myself for leaving her, I saw in Alice's thoughts what Bella looked like in person, what Charlie had said, I flinched at that one, and her befriending the werewolf even more, I admit it, I owed him, for keeping Bella alive and well. I suddenly hated myself for what I did to Bella, she hadn't done anything and yet I did everything. Alice purposely showed me all of what happened, and Bella saw the agony, pain and confusion I felt, and smiled.

"Now you know what I felt like." Bella, said angrily.

"We'll leave you two alone, no one is coming for any of us. Emmett, Rose?"

They walked out and left Bella and me alone, she looked ungrateful for the gesture. I took a couple of steps forward. "Bella?"

"What?" She snapped.

"You have the right to be angry with me, I'm angry at myself..no one can hate me more than I hate myself."

"Quit it! Stop trying to make me feel sorry for you! I'm mad, but I know you already knew that, but...but how could you leave? I mean after everything that's happened." Her carefully built walls were breaking down. She turned her head, I saw a tear on her cheek, I yearned to comfort her, but I would go at her speed. She began to walk, and paced back and fourth, she looked like she was thinking about something very strongly, I wished now more than ever that I could hear he thoughts, but her eyes told me everything, she looked like she was anxious, fearful and pained. The same probably showed through my face. She sighed and finally quit pacing, I walked towards her and she didn't respond, I came up to her and she looked me straight in the eyes and it looked like we both felt the same way, without realizing it, my hand was stroking her face. She placed her hand on top of my own and sighed and closed her eyes. She dropped her hand and grabbed me around the waist, I wound my arms around her and buried my face in her hair. "Bella, the only reason I left you was because I wanted you to have a chance at a normal, happy, human life without any problems because of me." I whispered.

"I've missed you so much."

"I know, you have no idea. You have no idea. I saw everything in Alice's thoughts. Bella you have to know that I thought I was leaving you to a safe environment, I had no idea what I was leaving behind, I thought you'd be safe. So safe. I feel sick, sick to my core. I am the most miserable excuse for-"

Bella pulled back, she put her hand on my face. "Don't. Don't do this to yourself. I forgive you, nothing will ever change the way I love you."

I took the hand she had on my face and twined my fingers through hers and breathed in the scent at her wrist, even after the time she spent away from me, her blood still held no temptation for me, the thought of her ceasing to exist cure that forever, it was like the monster had been silenced forever. I kissed her and then hugged her close


End file.
